lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Balterossa/Spirale Market - Dialogues
Spirale Market - This district was built around an underground oasis, which provides the town with its blessing. Rarities from the southwestern area of the continent are often found here. ---- First time entering the city: *Qsiti Merchant: "This is Balterossa's famed shopping area, Spirale Market. It is named after how the path twists around the Remnant Tao Tie. Here you can buy the finest weapons from across the continent, and pick up the rarest components... everything you could ever need!" *Brawny Silver Falcon: "South of the Great Sand Sea is the mining city of Royotia. The gems and ore they mine are exclusively sold here in Balterossa. Balterossa is rich both economically and culturally - being a major trade hub attracts people from all over. As a Balterossan, I consider it a point of pride. However, to put it plainly, Royotians are incredibly jealous of our fortune. " *Elegant Madam: "It's amazing that we can have such a bustling city in the middle of the desert, isn't it? It's all due to the blessing of the Tao Tie. Go on, take a look. It's like two giant insects, isn't it? Those sweet beasties take care of all Balterossa." Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Tao Tie is gone): *Qsiti Merchant: "About a half a year ago, some legion of monsters drew out the army... While they were attacking, the Conqueror grabbed the Tao Tie! The Tao Tie was the soul of Spirale Market. Since it's been gone, we don't get too many shoppers out, plus it just feels colder all around." *Brawny Silver Falcon: "Once the Falcons learned the Conqueror had invaded the city, we returned from fighting the monster hordes as soon as we could. But it was too late. The Tao Tie was gone, and the only thing left was the man in red. We all rushed at him, but to no avail. He took our every attack without even a scratch. It was a shaming day for the Falcons... Against that man in red, we were completely ineffective..." *Elegant Madam: "Calling Remnants our guardian angels is just a self-serving nickname... In the end, it's far from the truth. I heard some large foreign city was destroyed when their Remnant went wild. Everything, everyone gone, just like that. Too much power will only lead to destruction. Perhaps it's for the best that the Tao Tie was taken away." :Option two: At the beginning of the second disc (if the quest The Ancient War has been completed): *Qsiti Merchant: "Once we learned Lady Bertrude had fallen ill, we merchants started bringing in the best tonics and medicines from across the continent. The Duchess is an incredibly strong woman, taking care of Balterossa single-handedly after her husband passed. She is much admired. If the famed trade routes of Balterossa are able to save her life, I can't think of anything more appropriate." *Brawny Silver Falcon: "The Silver Falcons have received some troubling information from Intelligence... Some entity is attempting to take advantage of the Duchess's illness to inflame relations between Balterossa and Royotia. By the name of the Silver Falcons, we will do our best to avoid war at any cost." *Elegant Madam: "Hello, dearie. Just look at that. When I was just a little girl, I was so afraid of the Tao Tie... I thought it was a monster out to eat me up! Still, I was drawn to its shimmer and would gaze at it for hours. I can't quite say I've ever shaken the habit! But recently, it's seemed a little strange. Every so often, the Tao Tie seems to lose its shine... Like its heart had gone cold. Ahh, perhaps it's just the ramblings of an old biddy... I hope that's all it is, at least." Category:Dialogues